A Hokage's Path: The Downfall of Evil
by laydee kai
Summary: Even after it's all said and done, peace for a ninja is still hard to come by. A continuation in the Path Saga, Naruto and company must face the evil that plagues them still. ON-GOING.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any Kishimoto's characters****. **But those in Naruto's family (wife & kids) are mine and possibly a few others... I haven't decided it I will add anymore random creations.

Hello all! I'm back! I know that it has taken me forever to begin this and I am sorry for the long wait. But I might as well let you all know up front… I don't know how regular the updates will be. I will do my best but I am just about to hit the 31 week mark in my pregnancy and well… I am working still and there is so much for me and my husband to get done before the birth. SO… no promises on this one readers. Sorry. I hope that you will stick it out with me.

But it's good to be back and I hope that you enjoy this. As always, I have a rough idea of where this is going but I am not 100% sure… so it could change and more than likely will. I hope you like and I hope that you will give me TONS of feed back! I will need it to stay motivated.

Please, read…review… and enjoy!

-laydee kai-

p.s. - There is a hint as to who the mysterious informant is… lemme know who you think it is. I am just curious! I don't know if I will tell you because it might ruin the whole story! Lol.

And for those who don't know: _**this is a continuation in a story line**_. If you look in my profile you will see the order in the other stories. It will make much more sense if you read the other stories first because they all tie into this one. Basically, this is like book four and it's been like five years since the end of A Son's Path and like right after A Medic's Path… I think. If you figure out something differently, let me know!

* * *

A Hokage's Path: The Downfall of Evil  
Chapter One

In the dense cover of the forest that surrounded Konoha, a large bird cawed. The Hokage sat sternly on a fallen tree trunk. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed as he continued to listen to what was being explained. His cloaked informant quickly and quietly relayed all of the information that was known.

The blonde took a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

"Hai." The person spoke from behind their hood. "It will come to pass soon. We must act accordingly."

"Understood. I'll place the first stage of the plan in action. I will let those who need to know what you have shared with me. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

"The pleasure is all mine, Hokage-sama."

"Don't you start with me either," Naruto smirked.

"I'm sorry, I do not understand."

"I don't expect my friends to refer to me as Hokage, let alone Hokage-sama. You owe me no such title."

"Friends?" The informant questioned. Their head bobbed gently as they mulled over that morsel. The movement was just enough that as the dim light danced across their face, Naruto could see a very small smile tugging at the corners of their lips. "Maybe one day."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I'd like that."

With a slight bow, the hidden person vanished from Naruto's sight. Naruto slid from his perch and stretched his long, lean limbs. He rolled his shoulders releasing the tension that was building. He pulled his hood over his blonde locks and started on his way home.

Naruto sighed as he saw the tops of the great gates of Konoha finally come into view. He was glad to be home. This journey had been more mentally taxing that he had thought. His informant had given him much to digest and much to prepare. The Akatsuki were on the move again and there was nothing that would stop them from knocking on his door now.

Although, the blonde was happy to be home, he was slightly put off when he felt a familiar chakra signature that seemed to be waiting for him at the check point. He could feel the annoyance seething from its owner. He rolled his blue eyes and pushed his hood free from his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking.

"Sakura, why are you waiting for me?"

"Why are you sneaking out of the village, _alone?_" She shot back.

"I didn't know that it was something that was forbidden."

The shortness in his tone caught her off guard. Sakura stopped in her tracks as she watched Naruto continue to walk past her. Her shoulders fell as she sighed. She jogged to catch up.

"Naru, what's wrong?"

"What would make you think that there is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, for one… I know you well enough to know when there is something bothering you and then there is the fact that you_ did_ sneak out of the village."

"I'm the Hokage, I don't sneak. I don't have too. I simply… went for a walk." He corrected.

"Naruto, I would appreciate if you would treat me like you know I have a brain." she said, slightly offended.

He stopped and turned to his friend. His eyes searched her face. He knew that she wasn't stupid and that's why he wasn't all that thrilled when he realized that she was waiting for him. He had hoped that he would be able to think things through before he had to explain them to his trusted advisors. But now there was one of them - his medical advisor - standing in front him, demanding information from him in the middle of the road where anyone could over hear.

"Saku-chan," he softened, "I promise I will explain everything to you but now is not the time nor the place. Please use that big brain that I _know_ you have." He replied with a small smirk.

Her eyes narrowed as he threw her own words back at her. She decided that it would be best to let it go now. He never seemed this tense normally even with certain events looming over the horizon. She nodded.

"I'm sorry for pushing."

He placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke, "There is nothing for you to be sorry for. I know you are just as tense as I am. It's understandable. But give me some credit would you? I mean, I think I'm able to defend myself should I have too…" he shrugged before continuing, "Or would you like a little demo?"

She knew that Naruto was more than capable of fighting off just about anyone. But then again, she thought the same about her boyfriend, Gaara. It was thanks to Naruto and Granny Chiyo that he was still alive. Sakura stopped herself from going down that road again, it would not do her well to get upset over something that worked out in the end. She just hated that she was so far away from him in such tense times. But, orders were orders - she had to obey her Hokage.

She waved Naruto off after she pushed his hand free from her shoulder. She ran a hand through her pink locks and then placed it on her hip. "I don't think so. I mean, I really wouldn't have the time to heal you after I pounded you into the ground, Naru."

Naruto snorted. "Some things never change."

Sakura felt the breeze swirl around. In that moment it was peaceful and she could imagine that there was nothing wrong in the world. She closed her eyes and committed that moment of peace to her memory because she knew that it wouldn't last for forever. She opened her eyes. Her green eyes shimmered with sadness.

"But some things do." She replied.

"I know." he nodded. "Sometimes they just have too."

He pulled his friend into a hug. After placing a kiss on the very top of her head, he released her.

"I'm heading home for a bit, Saku. Please relay the message to the rest of my advisors, there will be a meeting in three hours."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Naruto just shook his head at her response. He just couldn't get his friends to not call him that. He walked off towards his house. The few that were waiting for him there gave him hope for the future.

As Naruto closed in on the Namikaze Estate, he could feel two hidden chakra signatures tailing him. This time he was not upset. He tried his hardest not to let on that he had found them. He even found it very difficult not to smile as he sent two invisible clones out into the trees to capture his stalkers.

The moment the clones had them, Naruto announced, "Gotcha!"

The two clones came into view, each dragging their own prisoner. They were almost identical but different at the same time. They were both clad in black ninja gear with black Leaf haite-ate . Only their bright blue eyes and some of their silvery blonde hair were visible.

Naruto walked up to the two black clad ninja. He eyed them from head to two as he beamed a huge smile. Seriousness then overtook his expression as he removed the black cloth that covered their faces.

"Kakashi taught you two better than that," he said disapprovingly. "When you are training, even just playing around with me, always give it your all."

"Awe, come on Dad!" The boy whined.

"Oh shut up Takeshi! I told you he would catch us unless we properly hid ourselves. But no… you wanted to mess around! We deserved to be caught." The girl chided her brother as she hung her head.

"You're such a suck up, Yuki." her brother shot back.

A light poof sounded behind Naruto. He didn't even bother to turn to see who it was. He shook his head.

"Some sensei you are… what have you been doing while you were supposed to be training my kids, Kakashi?" he joked.

Kakashi answered with his own question, "Had a nice walk, Naruto?"

Naruto turned to him with an arched eyebrow and let out a disapproving grunt. "Did they follow me too?"

"No. I made them stay here. Give me some credit, I'm not stupid."

"I would never say that you're stupid. Maybe… perverted… irresponsible…_lazy… _but never stupid." Naruto turned back to his kids as the clones vanished. "Please tell your mother that I am home, I'll be inside in just a minute."

They looked like they were about to argue with their father, but the look on his face told them that now was not a good time. The both disappeared in a whirl of mist and leaves. When Naruto was sure that they were gone, he turned to Kakashi.

"So what do you think of my informant?"

"Are you sure that getting information from _him_ is the best possible way to handle this?" Kakashi asked as he put away his book.

"I knew that there would be problems if his identity was known. But I trust him. Obviously or I would have _purposely _brought you along."

"Why do you trust him so much?"

"Because I was shown the truth."

"The truth?"

"Hai, the truth. Not something that I am supposed to share, but in your case I will since you were being so nosey today."

"Nosey? Because I was concerned about your well being?"

"Kakashi don't make me laugh. You know better than to worry about me… you were just trying to find out who the informant was because I wouldn't tell you."

Kakashi was trying to think of something to say in response as he stared at his former student. "Well, not knowing who you were disappearing with was troubling."

"But you weren't worried about me."

"No, not really. I mean _I_ was your sensei." he said smugly.

"And there was Daifu…" Naruto added as a jab.

Kakashi slouched briefly before pulling his book back out. "Hai, I'm sure he had a hand in training the _great _Rokudaime."

Naruto just smiled at Kakashi. He knew what Kakashi was trying to do. Naruto had made it abundantly clear that he didn't _like_ when his friends called him anything formal. He had gone his whole life being looked down on and now it just felt odd, however, he took it in stride.

"So what's the first stage of this plan you two were talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you not pay attention in any of the meetings that you have been to in the last few weeks?"

When he got to response from Kakashi he continued, "It's basically just letting the other Kage's know what going on. Taking the element of surprise away from them is the best thing we can do, at least for now."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? You've got a better idea?" Naruto shot back.

He and Kakashi started walking towards the Estate as they talked. The warm greeting in the wind welcomed them as they crossed the entrance and then it continued to dance through the foliage and flowers that coved the vast grounds. The Namikaze Estate had grown and flourished over the last eight odd years since Naruto had reclaimed it. It was now home to him and his family along with his godfather, Jiraiya and the retired Godaime, Tsunade.

"Can I move here too when I retire?" Kakashi questioned randomly.

Naruto inhaled a deep breath before answering, "I'm sure something could be arranged but you have your own estate. _And_ that is neither here nor there at the moment. Could you please focus, Kakashi?"

"I guess you are right. I'm sorry for the comment about the first step in the plan. I mean, I know you are right. If they can't surprise us, it might make them pause a bit but it will also eliminate a higher body count if we are prepared in advance. I was just thinking that between the two of you, it would have been a little more flashy and complex."

"Why? The simplest plans are sometimes the best."

"What happened to the loud and flashy kid that use to be my student?" Kakashi joked.

Naruto cracked a smile, "For the most part, he grew up."

"You don't have me fooled… I know there is still a little of him there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he was _way _to obnoxious to grow up."

"Look here you old goat…" Naruto started.

"You know you two fight more like brothers than sensei and student." A voice said from behind them.

"Ex!" they both said in unison as they turned to face the voice.

In the door way to the house stood, Yuri, Naruto's wife. Time had been kind to her and she was aging very well. One would still mistake her for 18 instead of 26. Her silvery hair was knotted on the top of her head and she was covered in sweat and flower. She had a smile on her tanned face but the annoyance was still visible.

Naruto and Kakashi took in her appearance. Kakashi knew better than to say anything, it wasn't his place and Yuri always had a blade hidden on her persons at all times. She could be deadly when pushed. Naruto, however, had a pretty good idea why she was covered in flower. His face turned apologetic.

"The twins?" he asked.

"No, _your_ twins… I'm not reclaiming them until I calm down." Yuri said through her teeth.

"What did they do?"

"Instead of using the door like normal kids, they just appeared right behind while I was cooking and decided that they should scare me while I was messing with flower. I just cleaned the damn kitchen too!"

"I'll talk to them, Yuri-chan." Naruto said immediately.

"You do that." She walked over to her husband and kissed him on the lips before turning back into the house muttering about having mini-Naruto's and how she felt bad for and would have to apologize to everyone that her and Naruto pulled pranks on when they were younger.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and turned to face a speechless Kakashi. "Still want to move here?"

"I was thinking of asking you if you wanted to move to my place." the silver haired man laughed in response.

"They'd just follow me." Naruto laughed with him. "But you know, I wouldn't change this for anything. They keep me on my toes."

"You have to be with Takeshi and Yuki otherwise bad things will happen to you." he shuddered. "They have so much more talent that you did at that age."

"I know, maybe it was a mistake training them so young." Naruto's head bobbed as he spoke. He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, he filled his lungs with air and yelled, "Twins!"

"This is were I will take my leave." Kakashi said as he smirked under his mask. "I'll see you at the meeting."

"Okay, Kakashi. Please be on time, this is very important."

"Hai, I know. I'll surprise you by my promptness."

"If you want to be a smartass I will have Sakura come and fetch you."

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the threat. "No need, I'll be there."

Kakashi vanished from sight right as Takeshi and Yuki came around the corner. The both had huge smiles on their faces at the sight of their father. Their smiles fell when they saw the look on Naruto's face and the slight smudge of flower on his scowl.

"Takeshi, Yuki…let's go for a walk." He said tensely.

**[End of Chapter]**

* * *

Here are a few things that might help you all out…

_Daifu _means godfather and that's what Naruto calls Jiraiya normally.

_Takeshi _is the eldest of the twins and his name means unbending. _Yuki _means snow. The twins are like a combo of their parents both having similar traits to them. However, even though they are exceptional ninja, they love to pull pranks and mess with people, as you will see. As of now, they are about 7ish. (I had a time line somewhere and now I can't find it! Grr!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any Kishimoto's characters****. **But those in Naruto's family (wife & kids) are mine and possibly a few others... I haven't decided it I will add anymore random creations.

A/N: I am truly sorry that it has been SO long since I have last updated… but having a baby can throw you out of your grove! As before, I am not promising to have super fast updates… but I will try my best to write while the baby sleeps! And I know I say this ALL the time, but PLEASE review. It makes me want to keep writing and well… lets face it… if you want to keep reading this one, I need to keep writing.

**Thanks **to the reviewers: Lucky Naruto08, ElRusso, Sliver Dragonfly & cres-cres.

As always, enjoy! - laydee kai

* * *

A Hokage's Path: The Downfall of Evil  
Chapter Two

_Recap: Naruto met with his informant and received info that concerns the Akatsuki. Upon returning home, he is met by Sakura and then later his kids and Kakashi. Naruto learns that Kakashi followed him and is now aware of _who _the informant it. Kakashi is slightly concerned but trusts Naruto. Naruto makes it back to his house to be greeted by his wife, Yuri, to be informed that the twins, Takeshi and Yuki are up to no good._

* * *

"Takeshi, Yuki… let's go for a walk." Naruto said tensely.

"Hai, father." they both mumbled in unison.

The two silvery blonde children fell in stride with their father as he walked to the back of the estate. The three of them continued in silence and soon reached the memorial for the family that they have lost - Minato, Kushina & Kichirou. Naruto's eyes landed on the picture of the small baby boy swaddled in his mother's arms. His broad shoulders rose and fell with the deep breath he took before turning to his kids.

"Do you know why you are in trouble?" he asked.

The two exchanged looks with each other. Yuki started to open her mouth so she could explain but she was interrupted by her brother.

"Father, we didn't do anything wrong."

"Obviously, you did." Naruto corrected.

"Father…" Yuki started.

"No, Father, we didn't." Takeshi cut in again.

"And how do you figure that?" he said raising one brow.

"We didn't know that Mother was in the kitchen cooking. That's what she's upset about, that we scared her, isn't it? We use to pop in all the time and she never reacted that way. Why is she so mad at us now?"

Naruto softened at his sons words. He never thought that it would have been him that would have brought this up. He always imagined that it would be Yuki. But it seemed that both of his kids were aware of what was going on. Naruto lowered himself so that he was eye level with his kids.

"It's not that she's angry with you. She's just under a lot of stress right now."

Yuki closed the distance to her father and lifted her head to gaze at the picture of her brother behind him. "Is it because of Kichirou?"

"That has something to do with it, you know she misses him. But there is more. You both know that there is a great deal of stress throughout all of Konoha."

Takeshi's body tensed, "The Akatsuki."

"Hai." Naruto nodded solemnly.

Takeshi's jaw clenched tighter and a dark look consumed his face. "If I ever see one of those bastards…"

"Takeshi!" Naruto growled. When he was sure that he had his son's attention, he continued. "Watch your language, son. Plus, its not something that either of you have to worry about. You are children…"

"No, we are ninja!" Takeshi fought.

"Not yet you aren't! You are in the academy still, no matter how skilled either of you are. This is _not _your fight."

"Not yet." The young boy added defiantly.

Yuki stepped up to her brother with anger in her eyes. She quickly connected her hand with the back of her brother's head. Both his and his father's eyes snapped to his sister's face.

"Yuki, that was uncalled for." Naruto scolded.

"I disagree." she defended.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to the reasoning behind this one." Naruto replied as he folded his arms over his chest, waiting for her answer.

"Me too!" Takeshi bit out.

Yuki locked eyes with her brother. "How can you disrespect our Father like that? You sit there and say we are ninja and then shoot off your mouth to your father like that. Have you lost your mind… when _you _are a ninja, he's the _Hokage_ not your father that you can rebel against! Grow up, Takeshi!" she huffed.

Naruto looked at his daughter. He saw so much of Yuri in her that he found this situation oddly amusing, however, he would not let them know that. He cleared his throat to gather their attention.

"Thank you, Yuki."

Takeshi turned to his father with his jaw slack. "What?"

"She's right, son. When you are a ninja, I'm not just your father. If anyone else was the Hokage would you treat them so disrespectfully?"

"No."

Naruto ran a hand across his face and then through his hair and left it resting on the back of his head. He let out a huge sigh and then smiled at the two.

"This conversation took a wrong turn somewhere… all I wanted to do was make it look like I was fussing at you two for scaring your Mother. Twins, for now please don't pop in the house like that. We are all wound pretty tight right now."

"Hai, Father." the both answered.

"Good. Now, I have a meeting to get too."

"Can we come?" Takeshi asked. He had clearly recovered from the entire conversation.

"This is not one of those kinds of meetings. I'm sorry, but Iruka is on his way here for you two to continue in your studies."

"But we're in the top of our class!" Takeshi complained as his father walked out of earshot.

"Then why did you fail that last test?" Yuki accused.

"It wasn't because I didn't know it." he shot back. "You know I fell asleep."

"Whatever, I blame you for this." Yuki said as she brushed past her brother on her way back to the house so she could wait for Iruka-sensei.

- - xXxXx - -

The meeting time was slowly growing near. Naruto sat in his large chair behind his desk in the Hokage's office. Yuri stood next to her husband as she gazed out the windows over the city. He had chosen to have the meeting here instead of in the normal place due to the smaller number of people who were privy to the information. This, by no means, was a meeting for the entire council and considering that they really no longer had any say-so, they didn't need to be informed of the matters just yet.

There was a chair to the right of Naruto's for Yuri and in front of the massive desk there was a row of five, comfortable chairs just waiting on the advisors. Sakura was the first to arrive, shortly followed by Shikamaru Nara. The two quietly took their seats while waiting for the other three to appear.

Naruto sighed heavily when he heard Tsunade and Jiraiya bickering through the halls. The two Sannin walked in the door, oblivious to the fact that everyone could hear them. Naruto coughed, hoping to get their attention. He rolled his eyes when it didn't work.

"Oi! Would you two stop? This isn't a party, it's a meeting." He fussed. "I just finished scolding my twin, seven year olds…and now you? You two need to grow up."

Tsunade was about to open her mouth and fuss back but Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. They were both aware of the stress that he was under. The two felt bad for a moment, but then it passed when Sakura spoke up.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"He said he would be here on time. I should have known better." He said shaking his head. "Sakura, would you please fetch him?"

Sakura rose from her seat only to find a hand urging her back down.

"No need for a beating today. I'm here." Kakashi greeted as he took his seat next to the pink haired medical advisor.

"Good, now we can begin." Naruto took a deep breath before he continued. "I met with my informant today. The intel that he gave me was that the Akatsuki are nearing the final stages of the plan and will be mobilizing soon."

"Is that where you were earlier?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. It was." Naruto confirmed.

"Naru, are you ever going to tell us who your informant is?" Jiraiya questioned.

"I will when the time is right, but for now they will remain unknown." Naruto answered.

Jiraiya sighed and waited for protest from Kakashi, after all he seemed to be the biggest opposer to the secrecy of this informant. His brows knitted together when Kakashi said nothing.

"Naru…" he tried again.

"Daifu, your sources have never been questioned before. Why are you questioning mine?"

"You know all of my sources, so that doesn't really count. But I'm questioning it because I know how hard it is to get information regarding the Akatsuki, let alone _correct _information."

"I understand your concern, but I know where their loyalties are. I trust them and I'm asking you to trust me."

Tsunade looked at the blonde with understanding in her eyes. It wasn't all that long ago that she was in his shoes. "Naruto, I understand better than anyone about the position that you are in. But its hard for us to justify mobilizing so many ninja for information such as this."

"Baa-chan, I just can't tell you who it is yet. Everything we worked for is at risk if the identity is revealed before we can get everything moving. I just can't risk all of those innocent lives if this plan is blown. I'm sorry. I hate keeping things from any of you, but in this case I have too.

"We can't focus on this part of it right now. We have to start getting word out to all of the Kages. We know that they are after the bijuu and we are all aware that there are only myself and the Hachibi remaining. From what I have been told from the Raikage, much to his displeasure, Killer Bee has gone into hiding.

"And there is no way that I can go into hiding as the Hokage, not that I would even if I had the chance." Naruto added casting a look at the six others in the room. "So don't even try that one."

"Are we sure that they moved the extraction location?" Shikamaru spoke. "Because in all honesty, taking out that statue is the least troublesome method."

Sakura shook her head causing her pink locks to sway. "After the battle with Sasori, there's no way that they could have reused that location and then the fact that we know where it is. They aren't stupid."

Shikamaru just sighed. "Without us knowing exactly what they are doing, all we can prepare for is everything." He cast his eyes to Naruto. "Your informant couldn't be more specific could they?"

"Not really. I was told that they are searching all over for the Hachibi."

"So then they must be splitting up into their two man squads. Out of their members we know of, we don't have to worry about Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu or Kakuzu. They are either dead or unable to move, right Shikamaru?" Kakashi spoke up.

"Correct."

"So that leaves us with Itachi, Kisame, Deidra, Tobi, Pein and Konan, right?" Tsunade supplied.

"You forgot the other Uchiha, Shishou." Sakura said harshly.

"Two Uchihas, this should be fun." Kakashi added sarcastically, chancing a glance towards the Rokudaime.

Naruto caught his eye. He lifted a blonde eyebrow in response before verbalizing, "A blast, I'm sure." His eyes cut away from Kakashi to look at Shikamaru. "Any ideas, Shika?"

"Well, the only thing that we can really do is alert villages to be on the look out for two man teams from the Akatsuki. They need to know that they are searching for _someone_. I don't think it wise to tell everyone what. That might hurt us more than help. Suggest to the other Kages to have their un-deployed ninja on standby. The should know what they are up against and have teams that are suited to fight each missing-nin since we don't know who's going where." Shikamaru stated blandly.

"I'll send out messenger birds to all Kages and allies and ask that they filter it down to the smaller towns near them." Naruto agreed.

Naruto wished that there was more that they could do at this time. But sadly, there wasn't. He trusted his informant and knew that the intel was accurate, he just wishes he knew _more_. The informant wouldn't know more until shortly before mobilization and then a meeting might not be feasible. As frustrating as it was, his hands were tied for the moment. At least they had the information that they did, it would save some lives.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this one was a little shorter than normal, but I didn't really know where to go with it. I need some feedback. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I am open to hearing them.

As most of you have noticed, I am not really following the original story line. There are things and events that are safe to assume are from the original, (I.e. the arc with Gaara's bijuu…) if you are wondering, the main reason why Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu or Kakuzu are dead is because I'm really not familiar with them enough to have to write a fight scene with them. I don't feel like fight scenes are my forte…

Hope you enjoyed this one…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any Kishimoto's characters****. **But those in Naruto's family (wife & kids) are mine and possibly a few others... I haven't decided it I will add anymore random creations.

A/N: I guess I should have put in the AN, just incase anyone was wondering, Kichirou was Naruto & Yuri's 3rd child. The child she was pregnant for at the end of A Son's Path. And it was revealed in A Medic's Path, that he didn't make. I never really wrote about how/why he died. But just incase you were wondering… that's who that is.

**Thanks **to the reviewers: **Lucky Naruto08, Ninjaru & snowclyde **

Thanks for the ideas, **snowclyde**! Hope you approve of how they were used!

As always, enjoy! - laydee kai

* * *

A Hokage's Path: The Downfall of Evil  
Chapter Three

The next few days, Naruto and his advisors found themselves locked away in the Hokage's office. There was much to plan and not a single detail that could be over looked.

Shikamaru sighed. "As much as I hate to suggest this, I think you should send a representative to each of the Kages so they can speak to them. This matter isn't something you drop in their laps on paper."

Naruto's eyes closed as he thought about what Shikamaru had just said. He knew that he was right. It was something that would be better received in person.

"The only people that I trust with such sensitive information are the ones that are in this room." Naruto answered.

"And that's why I _hated _to suggest it. It means that your advisors will have to be your representatives."

"Well, then…how should we handle this Shika?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, the easiest would be to start with the major villages, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo and Suna. I don't know how much of a benefit it would be to go directly to some of the smaller villages mainly because of their direct ties to the Akatsuki. There are five advisors, obviously due to our statuses with Suna and Kiri, they only need one of us each. Kumo should make due with one because of the connection with Killer Bee however, I would suggest sending two Iwa."

"It truly pains me that no matter the progress that is made, they still don't trust me." Naruto said.

"It's not you kid." Jiraiya spoke. "I told you before, you father made a lot of enemies."

"They were at war… and I'm _not _my father." Naruto grumbled.

"Sometimes people can't see the difference between peace and war unless they want too. And it's true, you aren't your father. But you do look like him and it just reminds them."

"But do you really think that the Tsuchikage would start something?" Naruto asked with deep concern.

"That is something that we can't really focus on now. I doubt once the information is shared that he'd be irrational." Kakashi supplied.

"But what about before?" Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Then we make sure that he can't."

"And how do we do that?" Naruto asked.

"We send someone that he wouldn't dare touch. We send Sakura." he answered matter of factly. "He'd be insane if he laid a hand on her due to her ties to not only Konoha, but to Suna as well. I don't think he would want to wage dual fronted war against us."

"But I want to go to Suna." Sakura said a little dejectedly.

Naruto knew why she wanted to go, they all knew. She wanted to see Gaara. In times such as these her ability to travel leisurely had been all but diminished. And then add in the fact that the Akatsuki had tried to kidnap her on her Suna mission a few years ago, Naruto had refused to let her leave the village very often. Thankfully for him, he had Gaara's blessing.

Naruto sighed deeply. "As much as I agree, I don't think Sakura should leave period. They tried to take her once and they can do it again. And for all we know, Iwa could toss that on the table for a bid of safety from the Akatsuki. War or not, I think they are a bigger concern to everyone."

"So I'm side lined again?" Sakura ground out trying to maintain composer.

"Sakura you know I don't want to do this to you, but we've been over this time and time again. You know why I am doing this." Naruto tried to explain for the umpteenth time. "You are safer here."

"Safe? I'm a ninja and a damn good one at that! I can take care of myself, Naru! Let me do my job!" She demanded as his desk protested to her slamming her hand on it repeatedly.

"Fine. Then you are going to Suna where Gaara can _watch _over you until you return. We can send Yuri to Kiri to even things out. Even though her uncle isn't Mizukage anymore, she's on good terms with the new Mizukage and I'm sure she wouldn't mind a visit. Daifu, you are going to Kumo. Shika please accompany Sakura to Suna and that leaves Kakashi and Tsunade with Iwa." Naruto ordered.

His bright blue eyes dulled for a moment as he locked eyes with everyone in the room for a split second.

"Each of you have one of my markers, and I expect you to keep them on your persons at all time. As your Hokage, it's an order. Also, each of you have a way to contact me via summons. Should something go wrong, send word and I will come."

"Is it wise for you to leave?" Sakura asked.

"I won't have any of you in danger. I'm the only one who can get you out quickly should you need." he said solemnly. "Don't call unless it's absolute."

Naruto paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm not sure how long it will take you once you arrive, but please handle things as swiftly and effectively as possible. I need you all back here. You are to depart in the morning, you can take the rest of the day to prepare for your travel. Please remember to be on guard, not only for where you are going but for the people we are ultimately up against. If word gets out that we know some of their plans before stage one is in place, it'll all be in vain. Please be safe, all of you and send me word once you have reached your destinations." he looked around the room again. "Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The five voices rang in unison.

"Thank you." he replied softer. "Now go, I need to get some hawks in the air before I go home and speak with my wife."

The ninja stood obediently and left his office. Naruto waited until the last of his advisors left before pulling out five scrolls. In the first four he quickly wrote letters to each of the Kage's explaining who would be coming, when and why. Then, in the last, he wrote a message to his contact before stuffing that one in his pocket.

Naruto attempted to tidy is ever messy desk before leaving. There were stacks of scrolls ranging from letters from the Daimyo to mission reports. He knew that there wasn't much that he could do in order to make it seem neater because no matter how fast he got rid of the papers, they were back with a vengeance the next day.

He walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Naruto smiled and nodded to Shizune before making his way to where they kept their messenger hawks.

Once he was atop the Hokage's tower, Naruto quickly made his way to the large cages where their messenger hawks nested. He nodded a quick greeting to the jônin that was in charge of the hawks. Naruto paused at the cage that housed the four fastest hawks they owned before undoing the latch and walking in.

He paused at the smallest hawk in the cage and held out his arm. She stepped from her perch to him. Her head tilted to the side as her golden eyes studied him. Naruto opened the pouch on her chest and slipped a scroll in it.

"Tei, please deliver this to Gaara." He spoke to the bird.

She ruffled her tawny feathers in response before leaving his arm to carry his scroll to Suna. Naruto then made his way to a deep chocolate hawk. He wasn't the largest in their cages, but he wasn't a bird to misjudge.

Naruto reached out to the brown hawk and stroked his razor sharp beak, chuckling when he playfully nipped back. "Enji, we'll play when you return from Kiri." he told the bird as he placed the message in his pouch. The large bird jumped from his perch and took to the air in the direction of Kirigakure.

"You're up, Ikasu." he spoke as a long lean, white and grey hawk landed on his broad shoulders. She nipped at his blonde messy hair affectionately as she made soft clucking like noise. Naruto extended his arm and she walked from his shoulder to his forearm so he could place the scroll in her carrier pouch. "To the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Raikage only."

Naruto watched as she vanished from sight, her light color blending into the sky.

He turned his attention to the last remaining hawk. His bright green eyes shone with eagerness as he watched Naruto approach. "Hanshou." Naruto greeted as the massive black bird of prey extended his impressive wing span. Naruto unsnapped the flap to his carrier pouch and slid the scroll in. As he fastened it back, he spoke, "This goes to Iwa." Naruto turned his back to the ink colored bird as he jumped from perch to shoulder.

Naruto grunted under the weight of Hanshou as he walked out of the cage and to the side of the tower. He reached up and stroked the bird's midnight feathers for a moment. "Hanshou, don't take any shit do you understand?"

The enormous hawk screeched loudly in confirmation.

"Good." Naruto answered back as he watched Hanshou spread his wings and gracefully take flight from his shoulder.

He stood there and watched the black dot fade into the horizon in Iwa's direction. Naruto felt the bird's trainer approach.

"Hokage-sama." he greeted.

Naruto turned to face the man. With the sun overhead, Naruto could clearly see each scar on his tanned face. It was no simple task to train the hawks and that was evident by the many marks on his body.

"Koutei-san." Naruto greeted back.

"It never fails to amaze me when I see you with those four."

"Why is that, Koutei-san?"

"Those are the most dangerous out of all of our hawks, I would know… I have the marks to prove it. But they have all taken to you like they took to the air. It's almost like they are your pets sometimes."

Naruto smiled back at the man before turning to leave. "Well, I understand what it's like to be feared just because of what you are."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." he bowed as Naruto walked away.

As soon as he was at the bottom of the stairs, Naruto vanished in a whirl of leaves before appearing at his home. Once safely back within the confines of the estate, he made his way to the back of the slightly wooded area. Quickly, he nipped his finger and flew through the appropriate signs before summoning a small red and black toad.

His red, beady eyes focused on his summoner he croaked, **"Hai, Naru-sama?"**

"I've got another message for you to deliver. You know the mark and the situation."

"**Hai."**

Naruto held out the scroll in front of the small toad, who nodded before wrapping his long pink tongue around it and swallowing it.

"Le me know when it's done."

"**Hai, Naru-sama. It will be done shortly."** he croaked before vanishing and a cloud of smoke.

Now that the message was on it's way, it was time to speak with Yuri.

- - xXxXx - -

Two men soundlessly made their way through the thick forest on the borders Fire and Rain. Being so close to Rain, the forests were hotter and steamier than in any other place and due to the thickness of the trees, very little light made it's way to the ground. The animals fell quiet as the two trekked onwards. The only noise that could be heard was the loud croaking of a small red and black toad.

"Is that damn thing following us or something? I wish something would eat it!" One of the men complained.

"Lower the volume of your voice, we aren't exactly welcomed in the Land of Fire. I will take care of it since it bothers you so." the other man said in a soft tone.

He walked away from his companion towards the croaking. A few feet away he found what he was looking for. The toad was indeed following them. The man stopped in front of the toad as it eyed him. Suddenly, it's beady eyes darted back and forth, checking the area. After locking them back on his mark, his tongue unrolled and presented the scroll.

The man nodded briefly before taking the offered scroll. The toad vanished before he could even unroll it. On it's paper, there were only a few words.

"_Stage One has started."_

In a flash, fire consumed the message before he returned.

"So are we having frog legs or what?"

"There's nothing left to consume." he said back to the man as they continued on.

* * *

**A/N: The names of the Hawks and what they mean: Tei - air; Ikasu - smart; Enji - play; & Hanshou - midnight. The trainer's name, Koutei, means flight.**

**I am hoping that I had painted a good enough picture of Yuri's appearance in A Son's Path: The Last Namikaze, but if I didn't or you haven't read that one… then please visit my profile where you will find a link for a picture of her that I sketched. It's not the greatest but it should give you a better idea. And please ignore the attempt at the kanji in the picture… it's wrong. It was to be the kanji for moon, the mark she has on her HEKI mask.**

**DON'T FOREGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any Kishimoto's characters****. **But those in Naruto's family (wife & kids) are mine and possibly a few others... I haven't decided it I will add anymore random creations.

I am aware that it has been WAY to long since I last updated this story. I am really sorry about that because I hate waiting on updates!

I won't lie, I struggled with this chapter a bit and I am not sure if I like it a lot. But I really hope that everyone else does. Feedback and suggestions are welcome… hell, they are encouraged!

**Thanks **to the reviewers: Ninjaru, PopthePuff and Tuna-and-Froggy.

As always, enjoy! - laydee kai

* * *

A Hokage's Path: The Downfall of Evil  
Chapter Four

Naruto sat in silence near the small memorial located in the walls of his compound. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. He prayed for the peaceful rest of his parents and his youngest son. He prayed for the best possible out come to what was looming over the horizon. He wish he could have just prayed for peace, but he knew that it wasn't possible.

Yuri gracefully crossed the distance between her and her husband. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she lowered herself down to join him. The silence was soon disturbed by Naruto's heavy sigh.

"Naru-kun, what's troubling you?" she asked.

"Nothing new really."

"How was the meeting?" she continued.

"Productive. I have a mission for you."

"A mission?"

"Well, more of a mini-vacation really. I need you to travel to Kiri and speak with the Mizukage on my behalf. I would have sent Sakura but she was being stubborn so she's going to Suna instead."

"You know I don't mind going home, but why not send someone else?"

"The nature of the information. I trust no one but my advisors with it so that's who I am sending. Kakashi and Baa-chan are going to Iwa, Jiraiya is going to Kumo and Shikamaru is accompanying Sakura so nothing happens like her last mission there."

"I don't envy Kakashi or Tsunade one bit." Yuri replied.

"Do you think that there will be trouble in Iwa, too?" Naruto asked.

"I would hope not, but I think it's wise that it's them going. I think that they can handle it. And let's be honest, who would really want to be on the receiving end of Tsunade's temper?"

Naruto snorted, "I have been."

"Not in the same way." She used her body to nudge Naruto. "I think that they will pause to listen with a former Hokage presenting the information. They will be fine."

Naruto bobbed his head causing his hair to sway. He rubbed his hands over his eyes before he pushed his hair back. He looked at his wife.

"Mission is slated to leave in the morning."

Yuri reached up and gently brushed her hand against Naruto's cheek. "Naru, this will be the easiest part of this whole thing. Like you said, mini-vacation." She smiled sweetly.

"I can't help but worry… and I won't stop worrying until this whole thing is over."

"I know. But lets try to be as normal as we can for now. Dinner is ready."

Naruto smiled at his wife. He knew that she was right. What was coming couldn't be stopped, but that was no reason to let it halt their current lives altogether. He stood easily and offered her his hand. When she obliged, he quickly snatched her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Her laughter filtered through the yard and Naruto quietly joined in.

It was quite around the dinner table. Naruto watched his children eating their food slowly. It seemed that Iruka had managed to keep the twins very busy today helping out around the academy. He smiled inwardly as he thought of Takeshi complaining the whole time while Yuki scolded him for whining.

Naruto cleared his throat and was satisfied when he had three pairs of eyes firmly fixed on him.

"Twins." he called out.

"Yes, Father?" the answered in unison.

"I have a very important mission for you two."

He paused so he could let it sink in. He was amused at the eager twinkle in their eyes. However, he didn't fail to notice the stern look on his wife's face. He winked at her before continuing.

"Your Mother is leaving in the early morning to curry an important scroll to Kiri. I need you two to accompany her and provide extra protection."

There was a soft clatter as Takeshi dropped his chop sticks and gaped. "Really Father?"

"Yes. I never lie about missions, son." he said gravely. "Plus you get to visit with your Uncle while you are there."

Takeshi threw a fist in the air as he celebrated in his chair. He was never very good at hiding his emotions and excitement was always the hardest. Naruto briefly looked at his daughter to see her still eating her food, not nearly as enthusiastic as he thought she would be.

"Yuki-hime? You don't seem very excited about your first mission."

"I'm not." she answered as she brought the chop sticks back to her mouth.

"What?" he brother yelled. "Why aren't you?"

"Takeshi, you never pay attention to _anything _do you? First of all, we haven't even graduated the academy yet, we _can't_ receive missions. If it was something that was really that important, as Hokage, he wouldn't send us. And then add in the causal toss in of visiting Uncle… this isn't a mission. We're just taking a trip with Mother to Kiri."

"You are so smart it's down right frightening at times." Naruto said with all seriousness. "You are very correct in the majority of things you stated, however, your Mother is bringing something very important and highly classified with her. Since you two have such a knack of evading my ANBU, I just thought you could be extra eyes and ears."

"So it's not a mission?" Takeshi asked, sadly.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not." Naruto answered.

"Not a sanctioned one at least." Yuri added in hopes of cheering Takeshi up. It didn't work.

"So that means we aren't going to get paid?" he added with a whine.

Naruto covered his laughter with a fake cough. "Well, not really. But I do have a present for you both."

He noticed this time that both children seemed excited. He reached into his pocketed and produced two boxes. One was pink and the other was blue. He handed the pink to Yuki and the blue to Takeshi. Again, both parents watched in awe of the subtle difference of their children. Takeshi shredded the paper to get to its contents while Yuki slowly and deliberately removed the paper.

Yuki marveled at the sturdy yet feminine bracelet that came from her box. She ran her small fingers over the circled piece set in the middle. She slipped it over her wrist and studied it some more.

"Jewelry?" Takeshi groaned. "Men don't wear bracelets!" He looked at the thick silver cuff his father had just given him.

"I do." Naruto answered as his slid his sleeve back revealing a bracelet almost identical to the one he had gifted his son.

"It has Father's marker in it, Takeshi." Yuki answered softly.

She could feel the warmth from her father chakra the resided in the marker.

"That's right, Yuki. Your mother has one and now you both have one. You may think that this isn't a mission so you don't have to be careful once you cross those gates. But you do. There are people out there who would hurt you to get to me and it's not just because we are on the brink of war."

"And once you are away from here, enemies won't pass you over because you haven't graduated from the academy. Sure, at the academy they try to prepare you, but they can't… not really. Your Father and I trained you and made sure that you had other teachers who would teach you to take care of yourselves. As hard as we try, we won't always be there. We don't expect there to be any problems on our trip, but that doesn't mean something couldn't happen." Yuri explained to her kids.

Takeshi and Yuki both looked at each other and then back at their parents. Yuki nodded as she went back to eating. Takeshi took a moment to study the bracelet before clamping in down on his wrist. He gave his father a determined look before he picked up his chop sticks to finish dinner.

- - xXxXx - -

Naruto's eyes cracked open as he felt his wife slip from his bed. He watched her form retreat into the bathroom for her morning rituals. He grunted softly as he hoisted his body from the warmth of the blankets. As he stood, he straitened his pants before he moved to the door. The stairs made a faint sound of protest as he glided down them towards the kitchen. Naruto flipped the light on and laughed at what he saw.

Sitting in the dark, fully packed and clothed were his children. Naruto examined their black clothing and serious faces.

"You aren't going on an assignation. You can wear colored clothing if you like." he said with a small smile still lingering on his lips.

"We are taking this seriously, Father." Takeshi answered.

Naruto's eye fell on the small black hilted katana strapped to his son's back and then to the familiar short sword gripped tightly in his daughter's hands. Yuri had been adamant about teaching them the art of the sword and true to the blood that flowed in their veins, the excelled with a blade.

"As you should." Yuri's voice flitted in from behind her husband.

He turned to face her and grinned a devilish grin at her. Strapped to her back was the Kubikiribōchō, her pride in weapon form.

"Have I told you how attractive you are when you wield that blade?" he asked as he closed the distance.

"Father!" Takeshi gagged.

Yuri giggled at her husband as she batted his hands away from her hips.

"Naru, go shower. We have to go."

He gave her a peck on the forehead as he slipped around her and sped up the stairs. Naruto raced through his shower and dressed quickly. He didn't want to miss a minute of the time he had left with his family. When he came back down stairs, his wife and children were already outside talking with Tsunade and Jiraiya. He stopped briefly and admired his family. They all made him proud.

He strolled out to meet them. "Good morning."

"Morning, Brat." Tsunade grunted.

"Did you drink too much last night, Baa-chan?" he smiled. "I'm sure Daifu wasn't a very good example."

"Oh shut up, Naru." Jiraiya fussed. "It was the other way around."

"Some how I believe that." he laughed under Tsunade's glare.

Feeling the tension starting to build, Yuri smiled, "Shall we then? I'm sure the others are waiting."

The six of them turned and began the trek to the front gates. It was littered with small talk and pleasantries, which seemed to make the time pass quickly. Naruto saw Sakura's pink hair and the spike of Shikamaru's as they neared. He nodded happily as he saw that Kakashi was on time and seemingly deprived of any literature.

"Good morning you three." he greeted. "Are you ready for this?"

Sakura seemed to be bouncing in her place with excitement. She was truly happy to be going to Suna and have the chance to see Gaara.

"As ready as we are going to be. I really hate sand, it's so troublesome because it gets into everything." Shikamaru stated.

"Oh, can it! Let's get moving." Sakura beamed.

Shikamaru waved to the others as he turned to walk to the gate. Sakura hugged the twins tightly and wished them safety before waving to the others. She jogged to catch up with her travel companion and in a blink they were in the trees headed towards Suna.

Kakashi slouched near Tsunade as they said their farewells. Tsunade eyed him carefully as they walked out the gates.

"I'm glad you didn't bring that smut with you. It's bad enough that perv lives next door to me!" she said loudly.

Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows at Naruto, "Don't let her fool you, she loves it." And with a slap on the back, a wave to Yuri and a ruffle of the twins hair, he was gone and on his way.

Naruto stood at the gate with his family for a moment. He kissed his wife deeply and pulled her close.

"I love you, Yuri-chan. Travel safely." he said softly to her.

She echoed her love and wishes into his ear before kissing him again. Reluctantly he let her go and turned to face the kids. He squatted down to eye level with them and placed a hand on each kids shoulder.

"Remember what we talked about. This is real, so act like it." his hands traced down their arms and landed on the bracelets. "Push your charka into them if you need me and I will be there. Always." he looked sincerely into their faces. Using his grip on their wrists, he pulled them close. "Take care of your Mother, have fun and behave. I love you both."

The returned the embrace.

"I love you too, Father." Yuki whispered.

"I do too." Takeshi replied.

Naruto let them go and stood tall. He smiled at them all and waved. He watched the two children flank their Mother as they walked out the gate, all three with their blades in tow. A small influx of his chakra made their markers warm and they turned to look but he was gone.

Yuri looked at her kids with a playful smirk on her lips, "In the trees and you better keep up."

They watched their mother launch herself and her massive blade into the trees. They looked at each other and smiled in excitement. A challenge, no matter how it was issued, was always met by the Namikaze twins, _always._

* * *

_**Okay, so not much really happened in this one. I'm sure it may even be slightly boring. And for that, I am sorry… but I had to get them out the gate and they are. More shall happen on their journeys… - l.k.**_


End file.
